There exists at the present time one type of roller-skating doll that moves its head and legs by way of a mechanism whereby the leg movements for the skating action are performed at two speeds, fast and slow. In other words, the doll skates along at a certain speed and then reduces this speed to skate more slowly for another period of time, with the sequence being repeated.